<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Case of Space by SomethingBlue42</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26924650">A Case of Space</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomethingBlue42/pseuds/SomethingBlue42'>SomethingBlue42</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Suptober 2020 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Space, Anal Sex, Bottom Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester First Kiss, Engineer Castiel (Supernatural), M/M, Mechanical Engineer Dean Winchester, Outer Space, Panic, Science Fiction, Sick Castiel (Supernatural), Top Castiel (Supernatural), Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 01:55:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,501</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26924650</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomethingBlue42/pseuds/SomethingBlue42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Suptober prompt Day 2: Earth</p><p>“You got a case of space.”</p><p>Castiel’s brows pulled down, and his head tipped to the side. Dean grinned. “Case of… what?”</p><p>“It happens to everyone,” Dean rolled his eyes, shaking his head. “Well almost everyone the first time they go deep. You get all queasy and panicky and… other things. It’s the artificial gravity.”</p><p>“No one…” Castiel swallowed hard as that sudden sense of falling hit him again. “No one mentioned that.”</p><p>“Probably thought you knew, man. You being… well, you.”</p><p>“Well, I’m definitely queasy and panicky. What’s the other things?” Castiel’s eyebrows rose when Dean blushed, looking away, putting a good foot of space between them.</p><p>“Uh… well…” He huffed a laugh as he reached up to rub at the shell of his ear. “It can do things to… well…” Dean gestured vaguely between them.</p><p>Castiel’s head tipped to the side and squinted. “I’m sorry I don’t-”</p><p>Dean sighed. “It makes you really horny.”</p><p>Castiel blinked and looked down. “Oh…”</p><p>“Yeah, oh.” Dean chuckled.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel/Dean Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Suptober 2020 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1960396</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>140</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Case of Space</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So I reliazed that once I was done with this, it was kind of the opposite of the prompt? But I managed to squeeze the word "earth" in there once so I'm going to call it good.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Castiel sat in an uncomfortable chair, listening to the head of finance blather on about fuel budget and fought the urge to vomit. He tried to tell himself that the seesawing feeling in his chest was all in his imagination. The floor under his feet was firm and level, and even though they were hurtling through space faster than the speed of light, the equilibrium sensors absorbed any changes in density. He <em>designed </em>the system for god sake. The ship was <em>not</em> rocking back and forth.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">His stomach didn’t seem to get the memo. A cold sweat broke out across his upper lip, and there was no way he was going to be able to sit through the rest of this meeting. Not with the inky blackness of space looming oppressively from the wall-length viewing glass on the other side of the table. What idiot decided it was a good idea to include <em>that</em> in a boardroom where important decisions were to be made. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Oh, right, it was him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Something was wrong. Had to be. Castiel knew the <em>Impala</em> as well as he knew his own body. Lived, breathed, and thought her into existence from as early as secondary school when he’d stare up at the stars with bare feet on solid earth and dream of when he’d be up there one day.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Castiel stood on shaking legs, holding up a hand in apology as he stumbled to the exit and made a bee-line for the maintenance port hidden discretely behind a wall, the only indication it was there a small security pad near the wainscoting. He waved his hand over it, the dot on the inside of his wrist glowing white as the security pad blinked green. His stomach gave another precarious lurch like he’d reached the apex of a roller coaster and his mouth began to fill with saliva, a pulse of anxiety shooting through him when he wondered what it would feel like to start the descent. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He slipped through the opening, trading the artificial daylight of the main hall for the shadowed maintenance corridor, and took the stairwell down until it leveled out, hearing the clink and hum of the <em>Impala’s</em> systems and engines hard at work. He hurried along the suspended walkway, making his way to the heart of the ship, and something about the twilight heat made him breathe easier. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Another wave of his hand at the last security point, and he was able to hurry down the tight circle of stairs to the bottom of the ship, resolutely avoiding the panoramic viewing glass that looked out under the bow. His heart gave a pitiful lurch anyway, the pressure on his throat immense as he sidled up to the main terminal and began doing a system check.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The longer he searched, the faster his heart seemed to beat, finding everything to be in perfect working order. In fact, the levels were better now than they’d ever been in their pre-flight tests. He ran a report on the equilibrium sensors and gravity apparatus, the numbers blurring in front of him as he started to hyperventilate. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Something was <em>wrong</em>. Maybe if he did a complete system restart…</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He’d given secondary clearance when he heard an angry shout echo down the maintenance shaft as the sirens began to wail, warning of a complete system shut down in 10…9….8…</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Castiel was shoulder checked out of the way, tumbling to the ground as a young man in dungarees and an A-shirt covered in sweat and grease, welding goggles perched atop his head was scowling at the board. His fingers flew over the glass as he bypassed screen after screen, adjusting numbers here and there before pushing the commands to the system. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The siren cut off mid-wail, and Castiel glanced up, seeing the propulsion sphere begin to ascend again as it orbited around them, the frenzied whir dulling to its rightful, pleasant hum. Castiel’s eyes fell to the man who was also watching the inner workings of the ship, Adam’s apple bobbing in his throat, broad shoulders loosening a bit before he huffed a sigh out his nose and ripped the goggles off his head, hurling them, so they skidded across the floor to clink hard against the viewing glass. Castiel’s stomach lurched, and he was suddenly terrified that the glass was going to crack, and he’d be sucked out into the void.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I don’t know how the fuck you got down here, but you nearly killed us all!” A large hand closed around Castiel’s bicep, jerking him to his feet.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">This time Castiel’s stomach lurched for an entirely different reason. Green eyes, furious but clear as a summer lake and fringed with thick lashes so long it was practically obscene, especially on a man, held Castiel’s. Full pink lips were moving over hateful words but glistened as if he’d just wet them, and a stubbled jaw sharp enough to cut glass flexed with his frustration. Castiel was so mesmerized by the constellation of freckles spreading across the man’s nose and cheeks that it took Castiel a full beat to realize that he was looking up, a few inches shorter and much more narrow, the other man’s broad shoulders and bowed legs holding space the way Castiel’s lithe frame never could. His eyes lingered on the corded muscles of the man’s arm, moving down to the large hand with thick fingers that dug into Castiel’s arm. Castiel looked back at the face again, tuning back in to what he was saying…well, yelling.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“…insane, great. I oughta knock your fucking head off, but I’ll let security deal with you.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Something’s wrong!” Castiel blurted, planting his feet when the man began to drag him towards the stairs. The man stopped and narrowed his eyes.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah, okay. Come on, I’m sure they’ve got a nice jacket around here for you somewhere.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m not crazy!” Castiel ripped his arm from the man’s grasp, and he gave a heavy sigh, rolling his eyes as he turned before he gave Castiel a placating smile. Castiel scowled. “The equilibrium sensors have to be down. The system isn’t showing it, but if they were damaged or if there was some kind of surge-”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The man waved a silencing hand before he cut Castiel off. “We’ve had clear skies since we launched and electrical has been steady the entire ride-“</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Even if it fluctuated by 1 to 2 Oms, it could trip another system to surge into another without setting off the alarms.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The man lifted a brow and then laughed. “Do you know what kind of perfect storm in the machinery would have to occur for that to happen?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes, I do, in fact.” Castiel glared hard, reaching up to wipe the sweat from his upper lip. “If the surge happened in the gravity channel-”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Gravity channel has barely moved half an Om either way since we took off. Look, man, I been running this thing since the very first tests. She’s my baby and ain’t nobody knows her better than me ‘cept maybe the designer-”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Castiel Novak, nice to meet you.” Castiel thrust his hand forward, and the man’s face went sober, eyebrows shooting to his hairline. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Uuuuuuuuuh…” the man took Castiel’s hand, blinking at him as if seeing him for the first time.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“And your name is? Certainly, it’s not ‘uh.’”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Uh - shit!” The man used his free hand to rub at his forehead and heaved a sigh. “It’s Winchester. Dean. Dean Winchester. Sir.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Castiel waved a hand as he let go of Dean’s and realized it came back with black fingerprints smudged across the back. Dean grimaced and pulled a rag from his back pocket, offering it to Castiel. He wiped his hand methodically, trying to calm his racing heart, but the panic still crackled along his skin. Dean was eyeing him up and down, and he felt a flash of heat that had nothing to do with anxiety.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Shit, my brother is gonna freak,” Dean muttered as Castiel handed him back the cloth and shook his head.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“We need to do a full system restart.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Dean’s eyes narrowed, and he held out a hand, a cautioning gesture. “You… you know that will literally kill all of us, right? Like, you’re supposed to be smart, man! You gotta know that shutting down all systems when going hyperspeed through deep space is a death wish.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s dangerous, I know, but-”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Dude, the climate shields will freeze over, and the slightest density shift would shatter it like glass. That’s game fucking over.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Castiel frowned. “They wouldn’t freeze over.” Wait…</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes, they would, and I can see, now, you realize that.” Dean crossed his arms over his chest.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“But, <em>something is wrong!</em>” Castiel’s voice cracked at the last word, arm flinging out towards the panel, and Dean’s face shifted from disbelief to suspicion.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Wait…”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Castiel was trying to judge if he could sidestep Dean and get to the panel, shivering at the thought of their bodies colliding, so he didn’t hear what Dean had asked. He blinked at him, head tipping to the side.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Dean rolled his eyes, heaved a sigh, and Castiel found himself being corralled back against the wall, Dean invading his personal space. His brows were drawn, green eyes searching blue, and Castiel had the strongest urge to kiss him. <em>What was wrong with him?</em> Castiel was so freaked out he didn’t even flinch when Dean’s wrist pressed warmly to his forehead, then the backs of his fingers to Castiel’s cheek.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“How long you been off-planet?” Dean’s brow was knitted in concentration. Castiel shifted, very aware suddenly that he was half hard in his slacks.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Three days…”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Dean’s mouth did something interesting that stole all of Castiel’s attention. “Hey? You hear me? Is this your first time? In deep space, I mean?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh,” Castiel felt his cheeks heat up and was further embarrassed when the backs of Dean’s fingers returned to his face, undoubtedly feeling the warmth of his blush. “Yes, actually.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Dean gave a perfunctory nod. “You got a case of space.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Castiel’s brows pulled down, and his head tipped to the side. Dean grinned. “Case of… what?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It happens to everyone,” Dean rolled his eyes, shaking his head. “Well almost everyone the first time they go deep. You get all queasy and panicky and… other things. It’s the artificial gravity.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No one…” Castiel swallowed hard as that sudden sense of falling hit him again. “No one mentioned that.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Probably thought you knew, man. You being… well, you.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well, I’m definitely queasy and panicky. What’s the other things?” Castiel’s eyebrows rose when Dean blushed, looking away, putting a good foot of space between them.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Uh… well…” He huffed a laugh as he reached up to rub at the shell of his ear. “It can do things to… well…” Dean gestured vaguely between them.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Castiel’s head tipped to the side and squinted. “I’m sorry I don’t-”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Dean sighed. “It makes you really horny.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Castiel blinked and looked down. “Oh…”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah, oh.” Dean chuckled. “My first trip deep, I almost got fired because I spent the first week disappearing to jerk off every hour.” Castiel’s eyes widened, and Dean’s smile slipped away, adam’s apple bobbing in a way that made Castiel want to bite at it. He was fully hard now. “That was an overshare, sorry.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No, no, it’s fine.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah,” Dean’s eyes flicked down. “You’re just saying that because you got a steel rod in your pants right now and I’m…. well…” Dean flicked a hand up indicating himself, and the cocky grin that spread across his handsome face made Castiel step forward right into his personal space.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You are quite attractive.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A subtle blush covered Dean’s cheeks making his freckles stand out even more. He chuckled. “I uh… don’t think it’s a great idea to fuck the boss.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m not your boss.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Dean rolled his eyes. “My boss’ boss’ boss then.” Dean let his eyes drift down, pausing at Castiel’s lips before traveling all the way down and back up again. “Shame, though.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“How long does this last?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Dean shrugged. “Week or so.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“And masturbation…”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Helps, yes.” Dean smirked, and Castiel felt a tug between his legs that made him shift forward, hands reaching to grip Dean’s face.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m going to kiss you.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Dean didn’t move. “Okay then.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It was tentative, Castiel trying to remember the last time he kissed someone, much less another man. Dean’s lips were soft and warm, and he almost seemed to melt into the kiss, letting Castiel lead, which surprised him. After a few moments, he pulled back, finding Dean’s eyes still closed, lips even cushioned into a soft pucker. Green eyes opened and the insistent pull Castiel felt in his balls nearly made him whine.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Uh… so…”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Your room is in the residential wing or down here?” Castiel knew it was down here. He designed the ship after all. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Dean’s lips quirked. “We’re going to <em>my</em> room?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s closer.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Thought you didn’t know where it was?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Castiel nearly hissed as Dean’s hands landed on his hips, the heat searing through the fabric between them. “I wanted to give you the option to decline one more time before I take you right here.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Dean’s eyes grew large, his pupils blown wide, and Castiel had to have lost his mind, but who could blame him with his erection throbbing the way it was. He wondered if he’d regret this later, once the fog wore off. They didn’t say anything after that, lips colliding over an over in a heady rush of teeth and tongue, pin-balling off various panels and encasements until Dean managed to pull them through the door of his small room.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Only a double bed with a small side table and a tall dresser filled the space barely larger than a closet, but the wall next to the bed was entirely viewing glass, and Castiel remembered wanting to make sure that the ship’s crew had views as spectacular as the residents. He was momentarily frozen, but a quick whistle from Dean and his attention was back just in time to catch the small bottle of lube as it hit him in the chest. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It was suddenly very easy to ignore, with Dean tugging his tank top over his head and tossing it aside before dropping his pants and boxers. Castiel tossed the bottle on the bed and made quick work of his own clothes as Dean stepped into his personal space, grabbing up the bottle and squirting some into his hand, grabbing Castiel’s cock as soon as his pants and boxers slid past his thighs.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh, fuck,” Castiel groaned, his forehead thunking against Dean’s as his slick, warm palm moved over his flesh, and he didn’t think he’d ever been this hard in his life.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“God, you’re so hard,” Dean murmured, voice a low rumble that sounded wrecked with want. “Fuck I want you inside me.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Castiel didn’t need any more coaxing, grabbing Dean by the biceps and spinning him to face the bed, a firm hand going to the back of his neck as he bent him over the footboard, one foot tangling in the pants around his ankles to kick his feet further apart. Dean moaned, hands gripping the metal bar of the footboard, arching his back. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The head of Castiel’s dick brushed against the back of Dean’s thigh, leaving a trail of precum across his skin as Castiel got more lube, giving his dick a sharp jerk before pressing the pads of his fingers to Dean’s hole. Dean whimpered, the sound tugging in Castiel’s balls, and he applied pressure, the tips of his fingers pushing past the tight ring of muscle and immediately began scissoring as he pressed gently forward. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Fuck, Cas, yes, open me up.” Dean’s head hung loose on his neck, and Castiel admired the muscles in his back as they tensed and rolled with each twitch and roll of his hips. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Castiel’s fingers were seated to the knuckle after only a few moments, Dean hissing while urging him not to stop. Castiel couldn’t take it anymore, all the pent up, nervous energy threatening to burst from his skin. Dean’s whine when his fingers left him was immediately covered by a gasp as Castiel guided the blunt tip against Dean’s hole, prodding experimentally before applying pressure, and they both moaned when the head popped in. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Castiel felt frantic, hands moving to grip Dean’s hips, and he tried to press in slow, sweat gathering on his brow, but Dean was pushing back, and they met in the middle with harmonizing groans. Castiel’s fingernails bit hard into Dean’s skin, begging silently for control, but he knew this wouldn’t last long. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Dean…”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Give it all you got, Cas. I ain’t fragile.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Castiel’s accompanying moan was drowned out by the sharp sound of skin smacking skin, and the rest was a blur of savage thrusts and slick skin. Castiel’s orgasm hit him hard, body curling in and over Dean as his hips kept working against him. Dean’s body began to tremble, moans turning to shouts as the new angle sent pulse after pulse against his prostate. Castiel’s arms wrapped around Dean’s waist while one hand trailed down, finding Dean’s own fist working himself furiously. All it took was Castiel’s hand closing over his for Dean to shout, his release flowing over both their hands as his ass clamped down, milking the dregs of Castiel’s pleasure from his tender flesh. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They both ended up on their backs, feet still tangled in pants and boots but neither cared. The bed was barely big enough for the two of them, so they were pressed thigh to thigh, hip to hip, shoulder to shoulder, and Castiel was half surprised not to see steam rising from their cooling flesh. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Dean heaved a sigh after a while. “Well that was definitely not how I envisioned my day ending.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Castiel let out a reluctant snort and made the mistake of glancing over at Dean, which got him an eyeful of the inky black outside, a nebula in the distance splintering the dark with purples, pinks, and blues. Dean’s arm lifted at the sound of distress pulled from the back of Castiel’s throat, tucking Castiel in against his chest and shushing him softly.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s hell the first couple-a days.” Dean patted his hair placatingly. “You go up to medical they’ll be able to give you something for the nerves.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“But not the lust?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Dean was quiet for a moment. “Uh I dunno. Most folks only talk about the panic and paranoia.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Castiel glanced up at him. “You never took it?” Dean shook his head. “Why?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Dean shrugged. “I’m a badass.” Dean jostled him, grinning. “Now, my brother, Sam? - He thinks the sun shines out your ass, by the way-” Castiel gave a startled laugh. “First time I took him deep, I had to lead him around with his eyes closed any time there was viewing glass. Dork slept in the bathtub for a week because he said it felt safe. Space does screwy things to your psyche.” Dean rolled his neck, digging his head back into the pillow and closing his eyes. “The sex helps.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It seems to, yes.” Castiel peeked over Dean’s chest and out the viewing glass, the clouds of the nebula shifting. He shuddered. “Thank you.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Dean chuckled, his voice turning to a silken purr. “Oh, it was my pleasure.” A pause. “You know I could be persuaded to let you stay down here, you know until you get evened out… Walk you through the logs every day… other things.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Castiel blinked, his eyelashes brushing against Dean’s skin, and watched it pebble to gooseflesh. “That’s kind of you. What do you have in mind?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Welp,” Dean grunted as he dug his arm over the side of the bed and tugged out a book. Castiel’s head lifted, realizing it was <em>his</em> book. “Maybe you could sign this for my kid brother?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Sam?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A fond smile pulled at Dean’s lips. “Yeah, Sam.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I find your terms agreeable.” Castiel wiggled back down and planted his cheek over Dean’s heart, exhaustion settling heavily on him suddenly. Dean snorted.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Shoulda pushed for a video call.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“We can do that too,” Castiel murmured, eyes sliding closed and felt Dean’s muscles tense.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Wait, for real?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Someone needs to teach him that the sun is located in the Local Interstellar Cloud and not my ass.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It took Dean a solid minute to quit laughing.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Three weeks later, after a complete overhaul of the <em>Impala’s</em> technological maintenance schedule, two video calls with Sam Winchester, and frankly a disturbing amount of sex with Dean, it was officially concluded by medical that his cells and organs had adjusted entirely and all his bloodwork came back normal. Dean’s casual observation that with most of Castiel’s stuff was already down there and the mechanical maintenance evaluation kicking off, it was probably for the best he just stayed down there. Castiel, without hesitation, agreed.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p2"> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Reviews/Kudos are &lt;3</p><p> </p><p>  <a href="https://deanwinchesterfirstofhisname.tumblr.com">Visit me on Tumblr</a><br/></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>